Miracle Halliwell
by Free-Falling132
Summary: I adopted this from WiccaHPTwilightLover. until i can get a few chapters and a feel for where this will go, i wont put a summary and have it started out a k rating


p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Charmed./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Chapter 1 A Miracle/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"strongThird Person POV:/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""I mean...we don't know what happened. One minute, everything's fine, we were kicking demon ass-" Chris Halliwell began to explain, until his brother cut him off, looking very smug./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Actually, I was kicking demon ass," Wyatt corrected. Chris looked over at him incredulously, scoffing. Piper raised an eyebrow at them, amused at their banter despite the seriousness of their situation. She took in Wyatt's short hair, and Chris's stubbled jaw, and wondered how the future would turn out for all of them./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Watch your language!" Grams corrected firmly, pointing a finger at her great-grandsons. The boys' heads swiveled around to look at her in mild surprise./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Sorry, Grams," Chris replied, looking over pointedly at Wyatt. Wyatt looked between his younger brother and great-grandmother in surprise./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Wait, Grams!" he questioned excitedly, his voice dropping in a whisper. "As in the Grams?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Yeah," Chris responed with a smile, nodding. Piper looked between them for a moment, confused, before a thought clicked in her mind. Chris recognized Grams because he had seen her two years before...When he had come back from the different future in order to save Wyatt./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Piper was pulled from her thoughts when her mother held up her hands. "Okay...confused," Patty announced. "Are there my future grand-kids or yours?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Phoebe smiled a the young version of her mother. "No, yours." she explained with a glance to her two handsome nephews./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Patty waved to them with a smile, and the boys laughed and waved back. Piper grinned at the scene. "As you were saying?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Wyatt looked over at his mother with a half-smile. "Suddenly, in the middle of all the fighting, everything changed." he explained./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Chris nodded, continuing the tale. "And the demons started kicking our ass - butts," he quickly corrected, closing his eyes as he caught himself. "Butts," he emphasized, before continuing after Grams' nod of approval. "Just because Wyatt here lost his powers." Wyatt nodded for a second, before turning his head to give his brother an indignant glare./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Alarms rung in Piper's head. "Wait...how did you lose your powers?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Wyatt shrugged. "That's the thing, we don't know."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""So we cast a spell to take us back to when they were lost, and it took us," he looked around the room. "Here. To you." Wyatt nodded, looking around the room./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Wll, maybe we messed something up without realizing it." Patty suggested./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Well, with all the jumping around we've done, it's a wonder everything's not messed up." Grams agreed./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Piper, however, knew exactly what had happened. "No, it s gotta be Billie and Christy. They used the Hollow to steal his powers. I m gonna kill them." Chris looked over at his mother, feeling the anger rolling off of her in waves./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Well, before you do that, we need to get Wyatt's powers back. Otherwise there's not gonna be any future to save." Paige explained./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Instantly, the Charmed Ones began concocting a plan, their thoughts clicking together to make an unstoppable team that they were. "Well, I think the only way to do that is to go back and stop them."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Grams watching the three with pride, thinking up a question to ensure their preparation quickly. "But how do we know exactly when to go back to?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Wyatt took a half a step forward, drawing the room's attention to himself. "I'll know, or at least I'm hoping little Wyatt might jog my memory."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Piper thought for a moment. "Well, he's at dad's, I mean, grandpa's. Umm, do you remember how to get there?" she asked Chris, knowing his past self would remember how to get there from the many times he'd visited after they'd met those few years ago./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Chris nodded. "Yeah, absolutely."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Patty jumped up excitedly. "I'll go too!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Piper glanced over at her younger sisters uneasily. "Uh..."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Uh, dad's gonna be there." Phoebe pointed out slowly, trying to figure out a way to get her mother to stay. Their dad would not have a good reaction to his ex-wife being so happy to see him./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""I know. I miss him. Besides, I'm dieing to know what he looks like at this age." Patty explained, smiling. Grams sighed, and looked questioningly over at Piper./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""She...doesn't know." Piper informed her, a nervous smile on her face./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Grams rolled her eyes. "Apparently I haven't drivin him away yet."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Patty looked between her mother and her daughter, confusion clear on her face. "What are you-" She stopped, and sighed, dejected. "Oh, what don't I know?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Piper shook her head, trying to conceal her laughter, and waved her hands at her sons. "Alright, everybody go. Just, you know...hurry back if you find anything."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Patty moved over to stand in front of her grandsons excitedly, thrilled at the thought of seeing her 'husband' so much older. As she came to a stop, a little red heart appeared in thin air, and then spread into a man./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Coop saw Phoebe, and felt his breath catch in relief. "Phoebe?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"The middle Halliwell sister smiled at Coop. "Hi." she murmured./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"The cupid turned to Piper, raising an eyebrow at her. "Thanks for letting me know she was alive." He snapped halfheartedly./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Piper glanced between the two, a knowing smile on her face as she saw the connection between them. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and handed him his ring. "Well, you're welcome."/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Uncle Coop." Wyatt whispered excitedly. Every head in the room snapped in his direction, watching as Chris smacked him on the arm. Wyatt's hands flew to his mouth, and his eyes widened as he realized what he's done. "Oops..." he murmured./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Yeah, oops!" Chris growled, shaking his head in frustration./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Uncle' Coop!" Phoebe questioned sharply./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Wyatt opened his mouth to try to explain, but he was cut off by golden orbs, just like the ones that had transported him and Chris there, swirling around in front of them. Within a few seconds, a young woman who looked about 16 materialized, crashing to the ground in front of Wyatt, who reached down quickly to help her up, a look of confusion and surprise on his face and Chris' face as well./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"She was covered in blood, which the others hoped was not hers, but judging from the cuts she had on her arms and cheek, it was hers. She had an array of colors in her blond hair./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"She groaned, holding her eyes closed. Chris grabbed her other side, and took her to the couch when Patty and Penny got up from. Piper went to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth and bowl full of water./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Piper had cleared her face and gasped. The girl looked like a half-gothic female version of Wyatt./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"Piper studied her face, she had Wyatt's hair, lips, and maybe his hazel colored eyes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;"The girl gasped and opened her eyes, she took one look at Wyatt and Chris, and groaned./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""I am so grounded after this." She said quietly. "What year is it?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""2006." Wyatt told her./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Who are you?" Piper asked her. She knew that this girl was one of her grandbabies./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Miracle. Miracle Halliwell." She answered./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana; font-size: medium;""Oh, this is not good." Phoebe said./p 


End file.
